Je t'ai cherchée toute ma vie
by The Lily and the Hawk
Summary: Alyana, 8 ans, vivait une enfance paisible avant que son village ne se fassent attaquer par des barbares.15 ans plus tard, habillée comme un garçon, ses longs cheveux blond cachés sous sa cape, elle est envoyée en Bretagne protéger l'Évêque.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le grand jour est arrivé

**Je t'ai cherchée toute ma vie...**

_Prologue : _

Alyana, 8 ans, vivait une enfance paisible avant que son village ne se fassent attaquer par des barbares. Ayant tout perdue, elle fuit seule à travers les landes obscurs de son pays.

15 ans plus tard, habillée comme un garçon, ses longs cheveux blond cachés sous sa cape d'un rouge vif, elle est envoyée en Bretagne protéger l'Évêque Germanus et accomplir la mission pour laquelle elle a été envoyer sur le territoire Bretons.

Les personnages ainsi que la plupart de l'intrigue appartiennent au réalisateur Antoine Fuqua, ma fiction s'inspire de son film et se trouve modifier a certains moments.

**Chapitre premier : « Le grand jour est arrivé ».**

_ "Quiconque se sert de l'épée_

_périra par l'épée.__"_

An 452 après Jésus Christ.

Un jeune garçon de douze ans sur son cheval galopait à travers champs, la mine grave. Arrivé à auteur de son village, il sauta à bas de sa monture et couru rejoindre sa famille.

** « Père ! Ils sont là... »** Se retournant, il indiqua de la tête la cavalerie romaine qui approchée du camp.

** « Le grand jour est arrivé... »** Lui répondit son père reportent son regard sur son fils qu'il ne reverrait peut être jamais. Allant lui chercher son cheval, il le fit grimper dessus contenant tant bien que mal ses émotions.

** « Une légende dit que les chevaliers tombés à la guerre sont ressuscités en superbes chevaux. Il a vu ce qui t'attend. Et il te protégera. »**

Lancelot ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, il voulait montrer à sa famille que c'était un garçon courageux, mais malgré cela l'angoisse lui tenaillait si bien le cœur qu'il ne prononça que quelques mots.

** « N'ayez crainte, je reviendrais. »**

Prêt à partir, il fût interrompu par les cris d'une petite fille s'approchant de lui en courant, l'appelant d'une petite voix encore engourdie par le sommeil :

** « Lancelot, Lancelot, c'est pour toi. »** Lui donnant un petit objet sculpté dans le bois, elle partit ensuite se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

Serrant l'objet dans sa main gauche, il jeta un dernier regard à ses parents, son frères et ses sœurs avant de faire tourner bride a son cheval et de l'entraîner vers les légionnaires romains.

** « Combien de temps serons-nous partis ? »** S'enquit-il en arrivant en face à l'un d'eux.

** « Quinze ans. Sans compter les mois qu'il faudra pour rallier ta garnison. »** Lui répondit d'un ton sans réplique le soldat.

Promenant un regard circulaire aux autres enfants sermates qui comme lui serviront l'armée romaine, il entendit son père et le reste de la tribu lui hurlait :

** « ****Lanceloooooooot ! Roiiiiiii !**** »**

Regardent sa mère en pleure dans les bras de son père, sa famille autour de lui, il sentit une fois de plus une vive émotions le saisir, mais il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant eux. Il remarqua alors sa petite sœur qui le regarder et compris les mots qui avaient franchis ses petites lèvres rose « Ancelot, tu ne nous oublieras pas ? »

Ce petit surnom qu'elle lui donnait depuis sa naissance lui avait toujours plu, ne savant pas prononcer Lancelot, elle l'avait appelé Ancelot et avait continuer jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore. Tant de souvenir que jamais il n'oubliera, surtout les visages de ses parents, son jeune frère et ses deux petites sœurs.

Le signal donné, il partit a la suite des romains, se fût la dernières fois qu'il les vit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le jour de liberté

**Chapitre deux : « Jour de liberté. »**

_« Nous n'avons qu'une liberté : _

_la liberté de nous battre pour conquérir la liberté... »_

Huit cavaliers montaient sur leurs puissants chevaux galopaient à travers les plaines vertes de la campagne Bretonne. Arrivés non loin d'une pente verdoyante, ils arrêtèrent leurs montures observant tous la troupe romaine d'un œil critique.

** « Comme promit, le convoi de l'Évêque. »** Ne put s'empêcher de dire de vive voix Gauvain comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination.

** « A nous la liberté ! »** Les mots prononcés par le jeune Galahad sonnaient comme une note joyeuse en sortant de sa bouche.

** « Hum, je sens presque son goût sucré. »** Lui répondit Bors tout en le regardent.

** « Ton passage pour Rome Arthur. »** Prononça Gauvain en regardent son commandent.

Arthur qui regardait le convoi n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Gauvain. Il éprouvait une drôle de sensation, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L'atmosphère était trop pesante, la vallée beaucoup trop calme, seul le vent semblait faire écho des bruits de sabots des montures des légionnaires romains. Se laissant à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la premières flèches atteindre l'un des soldat avant qu'une armée de pictes ne sortent de la forêt prenant d'assaut la cavalerie. Tristan, l'un des chevaliers sarmates, réagissent le premier, prononça le simple mot « Pictes » avant que les chevaliers n'éperonnent leurs montures pour rejoindre les soldats romains.

Romains et pictes tombaient un à un dans la bataille. Arthur et ses chevaliers arrivèrent à temps tuant plus de pictes que quatre soldats romains réunis. Quelques temps plus tard, l'étendue verte n'était plus qu'un amas de corps et de sang. Bors se dirigea vers la carriole de l'Évêque, relevant le rideau il vit l'homme gisant sur un siège, une flèche perforent son buste, Gauvain a quelque pas derrière lui constata aussi les dégâts, sous la colère, il s'éloigna et planta rageusement sa hache dans le sol humide.

** « ****Garde tes prières amis, ton dieu ne vit pas ici. »** Déclara Gauvain regardent l'homme sous la carriole, le ton de sa voix semblait calme même si son visage n'était que marbre et ses yeux glacial.

Arthur méditait les paroles que le soldat pictes lui avait dit dans sa langue avant d'être libéré, mais cela ne répondez en rien à la question qu'il se posait, pourquoi Merlin se trouvait-il au sud du mur, le nord étant son repère sachant qu'il était très rare que ses troupes viennent de ce côté ci. Revenant vers ses hommes, il se dirigea vers la petite carriole, sondent son regard à celui de Bors. Avant même d'avoir regarder à l'intérieur, il compris que l'Évêque était mort.

** « C'est un beau massacre. »** Lui dit Bors comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

** « Ce n'est pas l'Évêque. »** Lui répondit Arthur avec étonnement, ses iris clairs fixés sur le corps.

** « Que dieu nous viennent en aide. Mais qui sont-ils ? » **Ne put s'empêcher de dire le prêtre romain.

** « Des démons bleus qui mangent des chrétiens vivants. Tu n'es pas chrétien toi ? »** Lui dit Bors en venant à ses côtés, celui-ci les mains jointes, prier à voix basse.

** « Ça... marche vraiment ? »** Bors plus sérieux que jamais, imita le prêtre en baragouinent un semblant de prière.

** « Rien du tout, peut-être que j'ai pas le don pour ça. »** Lui déclara Bors levant les yeux vers lui sans trace d'ironie.

Arthur regardait un à un les chevaliers romains tentant de voir si l'un d'eux pouvait être l'Évêque. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, un homme juchait sur son cheval s'approcha de lui, laissant échappé de sa bouche un rire.

** « Arthur Castus, le portrait de ton père ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu était encore un enfant »** Lui dit l'Évêque d'une voix ironique.

** « Évêque Germanus, soyez le bienvenue. Je vois que votre science de la guerre vous est encore utile, joli ruse »** C'était plus une constatation qu'une découverte quand il lui répondit.

** « Ah, l'astuce ancestral d'un vieux loup »** Lui dit-il heureux de sa ruse.

** « Alors voici les grands chevaliers sarmates qui font tant parler d'eux à Rome. »** Se retournant vers les cavaliers, il les observa, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'entre eux pour le détailler.

** « Je croyais que les pictes contrôler le nord du mur d'Hadrien. »** Déclara-il en descendent de sa monture.

** « C'est vrai, mais ils aventurent parfois au sud. Le retrait anticipée des troupes romaines de Bretagne n'as fait qu'accroître leur audaces. »** Lui répondit Arthur.

** « Les pictes. Des rebelles bretons que détestent Rome. »** Précisa Gauvain, s'adressent à l'Évêque.

** « Des hommes qui veulent reconquérir leur pays. »** Continua Galahad.

** « Qui est leur chef ? »** Demanda l'Évêque.

** « On l'appelle Merlin, un sorcier qui pratique la magie noir. »** Lui répondit Lancelot.

** « Tristan, passe devant et assure toi que la voie est libre. »** Déclara Arthur mettant fin à la conversation.

** « N'ayez point d'inquiétude, éminence, nous vous protégerons. »** Dit Arthur solennellement.

** « Je n'en doute pas commandent, je n'en doute pas. »** Lui dit-il avant de monter dans la carriole.

** « Éminence, attendez, j'ai une dernière question à vous posez. Comment se fait-il que votre escorte soit si peut nombreuse ? »**

D'un geste de la main celui-ci lui indiqua l'un des soldats romain qui s'avança à leur devant.

** « Le reste de la troupe est à l'avant commandent, ils sont partit voir les alentour en cas de danger. »**

** « Combien sont-ils ? »** Demanda Lancelot au jeune soldat.

** « Ils sont une vingtaine. »**

** « Où penses tu qu'il soit Arthur ? »** Lui demanda Lancelot.

** «Ils doivent être non loin du mur d'Hadrien maintenant. »** Lui répondit Arthur.

Chacun étant revenue à son poste, le convoi partit à l'avant les chevaliers sarmates restant à l'arrière pour surveiller les environs. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin près de leur village. Arrêtant leur monture non loin, ils observèrent le paysage qui s'étander devant eux.

** « Nous voilà des hommes libres. Je vais boire jusqu'à plus pouvoir pisser droit. »** Déclara Bors.

** « ****Ça tu le fais tous les soirs. »** Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Gauvain.

** « J'ai jamais pu pisser droit. Faut dire que c'est pas facile à manier, ce que j'ai là. »** Répondit Bors en regardent Gauvain, qui levant les yeux au ciel, lui fit comprendre que c'était un mensonge.

** « C'est un problème. Non c'est vrai c'est un problème. C'est... »** Continua Bors tentant tant bien que mal de se justifier.

** « Comme une grosse pomme dans une main de bébé. »** Lui répondirent en cœur Tristan, Galahad et Gauvain.

Tout en rigolent des idioties de Bors, ils repartirent rejoindre le convoi non loin devant eux. Le dépassant, ils se mirent en tête pour les accompagner aux portes.

Les discutions entre les chevaliers allait bon-train, chacun s'expriment sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois libre. Gauvain fut le second à les dévoiler, Bors le premier ayant déclarer qu'il comptait s'approprier les terres des romains une fois ceux-ci partit.

** « La première chose que je ferais en rentrant, c'est trouver une belle sarmate et l'épouser. »** Déclara Gauvain sûr de lui.

** « Une femme Sarmate et belle, si ça existait, on serait jamais parti ! »** Lui répondit Bors, se retenant de ne pas rire.

** « Et toi Lancelot, quels sont tes projets ? »** Lui demanda Bors en se tournant vers lui.

** « Si l'épouse de Gauvain est aussi charmante qu'il le prétend, je peux passer le plus clair de mon temps chez Gauvain. Son épouse appréciera la compagnie. » **Répondit l'homme en question.

** « Ah oui ? Et moi quel sera mon rôle ? »** Déclara Gauvain en le regardant.

** « Tu remercieras le ciel de te donner des enfants qui me ressemblent. »**

** « Avant ou après t'avoir tué avec ma hache ? » **Lui répondit Gauvain le plus sérieusement possible.

Bors ne pouvant se retenir cette fois ci, rigola si fort que la cavalerie romaine l'entendit loin derrière, mettant ainsi fin à leurs conversations.

Une fois tout la monde à l'intérieur du mur, chaque chevaliers partis à ces occupations, personnes ne sembla remarquer l'homme couvert d'une longue cape rouge se déplaçait avec grâce au milieu des légionnaires romains.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une dure réalité

Chapitre 3 : « Une dure réalité. »

_« La vie des grands hommes nous rappelle _

_Que nous aussi nous pouvons rendre notre vie sublime, _

_Et laisser derrière nous, après la mort, _

_Des empreintes sur le sable du temps. »_

Alyana marchait parmi les légionnaires romains fatiguer du long voyage accomplie ces dernières semaines, ayant eux tous droit à très peut de repos. Elle même se sentait lasse et n'attendez que le moment d'aller se reposer.

A son arrivée, elle avait constaté l'agitation du peuple suite au retour des chevaliers sarmates et de l'arrivé imminente de l'évêque. Mais quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, elle remarqua les blessés et le sang dont certains chevaliers étaient recouverts, le regard que lui jeta l'un d'entre eux en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas était présent lors de l'attaque du convoie, chose à laquelle on venait juste de l'informer. Heureusement l'évêque était sauf, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir concerner par ce qu'il venait de se passer près de la forêt, sa mission était donc terminer mais que penser de celle dont l'évêque ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Un soldat qui passer près d'elle, la bouscula par mégarde, manquent de peut de la faire tomber, si l'un des romains ne l'avait pas retenue par le bras, elle serait sans doute tomber tête la première dans la terre boueuse. Mais le soldat en question certainement à bout de nerf et de fatigue, se retourna prêt à frapper l'importun qui se trouvait sur sa route, mais se faisant il s'arrêta net en avisant la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'étonnement et la peur le firent bafouiller quand il s'adressa à son supérieur.

**« Co..commandant...je..veuillez..m'excusez..je ne...je ne... savais... pas que..c'était vous ! »** Lui dit-il en s'agenouillent en signe de pardon.

**« Relève toi. »** Lui intima-t-elle doucement.

**« Tu n'as pas commis de faute grave, alors pourquoi t'agenouilles devant moi ? »** Continua Alyana le plus calmement possible.

Mais remarquent les cernes violacées sur son visage et le fait qu'il ne tenait presque plus debout, elle se décida d'intervenir même si il en allait à l'encontre des ordres donnés par l'évêque.

**« Soldat, je vous accorde le droit de disposer, faite ce que bon vous semble jusqu'au matin. »** Hurla t-elle pour se faire entendre de tous.

Les légionnaires réjouis d'être ainsi libérés de leurs fonctions se dirigèrent tous vers les quartiers mis à leur dispositions pour qu'ils puissent s'y reposer. Se retournant, elle remarqua son second Léandre qui la transperçait de son regard limpide.

**« Commandant, vous devriez vous reposez vous aussi, vous ne tenez plus debout. » **Lui dit-il.

Se rapprochant au plus près, il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille de sorte de n'être entendu que par elle :

**« Si tu veut, je viendrais te tenir compagnie et même partager ta couche. »**

Le ton ironique n'en admettes pas moins une invite de sa part que cependant elle refuserait comme à son habitude. Laissant échapper par mégarde un rire bien féminin, elle se repris un peut trop tard, plusieurs têtes étaient tournées dans leur direction.

**« Vous devriez sans doute vous reposez aussi soldat. »** Déclara t-elle d'une voix semblable à celle d'un homme.

Passant devant lui, elle ne pût cependant s'empêcher de dire au beau légionnaire :

**« Surveille tes paroles Léandre, j'ai bien faillit me trahir devant ces gens et la réponse et non, je n'ai besoin de personne pour réchauffer ma couche. »** Lui chuchota t-elle doucement.

Le jeune second s'inclina, le sourire au lèvre malgré le refus de son capitaine et partit rejoindre les autres. Prête à en faire de même, elle fût interrompue par le prêtre qui jaillit devant t-elle la mine sombre.

**« L'évêque veut vous voir, suivez moi. »** Son ton quoique légèrement craintif, n'admettes aucune réplique, c'était tout de même un ordre, vaincue, elle le suivie sans aucune résistance.

Arriver devant la chambre de l'évêque, le prêtre s'effaça pour la laissée entrer mais à peine eût-elle franchie le pas de la porte qu'une claque sonore lui fût administrer sur la joue, la déstabilisant légèrement. En un rien de temps sa cape et son armure lui furent retirées laissant à découvert son visage au trait fin et ses longs cheveux. Le feu qui crépitait non loin d'eux jetait des reflets fauves dans sa chevelure, la faisant presque paraître irréel aux yeux de l'évêque qui bien que furieux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme en face de lui d'une grande beauté.

**« Alyana, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas te laisser séduire par cet homme. Tu as bien faillit te trahir cette fois ci et devant Arthur qui plus es. »** Lui dit-il contenant sa colère et sa désapprobation.

**« Arthur ? »** Lui répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**« Le commandent des chevaliers sarmates et l'homme qui dirige cette terre. Nous vous avons vus tout les deux alors que nous parlementions près de cette fenêtre. »** Dit-il en désignant celle-ci de la main, **« Ton rire n'avait rien de celui d'un homme, petite idiote, à l'avenir évite ce soldat ou je le délie de ses fonctions de second, même si il est l'un des seuls à savoir que tu es une femme, cela ne lui laisse en aucun cas le droit de te faire outrageusement la cour devant les villageois. Que vont-ils croire maintenant après la petite scène que vous venez de faire. »**

**« Pardon, messire, je n'avait pas pensé aux conséquence de mes actes. »** Lui répondit-elle en touchant sa joue meurtrie, cela expliquer donc la claque.

L'évêque ayant remarqué son geste, s'en voulu de lui avoir affliger pareille correction, mais Arthur ne devait en aucun cas savoir que c'était un femme, il avait encore besoin de ses services, elle lui était très utile, elle était sous son seul ordre à lui.

**« Alyana, durant ta prochaine mission, tu ne devras sous aucun prétexte côtoyer les chevaliers sarmates, si les hommes d'Arthur ou Arthur lui même te posent des questions, ne réponds que par des mots brefs pour ne pas te trahir dans ta voix. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »**

**« Oui, je ferais comme il est dit de faire, soyez sans crainte, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me faire démasquer par ces hommes, il en va de ma vie de soldat. Mais qu'elle est cette mission dont vous me parlez depuis quelque temps mais dont vous ne soufflez mot ? »**

**« Ce soir, Alyana, ce soir. »** Lui répondit-il, **« Maintenant va, tu as le reste de la journée devant toi, je te l'accorde, mais dans la soirée je veux que tu sois présente à mes côtés à la grande salle. »**

**« Bien, mon seigneur. »** Lui répondit-elle avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la pièce.

L'évêque la suivant des yeux, laissa un soupir sortir de sa bouche. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une redoutable guerrière, elle n'en était pas moins une femme, une femme d'une autre religion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr, c'était une dure réalité qu'il ne pouvait qu'admettre devant une femme comme elle, une païenne.

Merci à Roselia001, Aliete, Vargynja Ailinn Aude et Laraconde pour vos reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les avis de plusieurs personnes. ^^


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'art de la guerre

**Je tiens à remercier, RoseliaOO1, Elodie94, Moon Plume, Mélanie, Midnight Fantasy Abby, Eideinn et Vargynja Ailinn Aube.**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! ****_J'espère que ce chapitre vous_****plaira ^^**

Chapitre 4 : « L'art de la guerre, c'est de soumettre l'ennemi sans combat. »

_« Compromis. _

_Sorte d'ajustement des intérêts divergents qui consiste à donner à chaque adversaire la satisfaction de penser qu'il a eu ce qu'il ne devait pas obtenir, _

_et qu'il est privé de rien, sinon de ce qui lui était véritablement dû. »_

Sans armure et seulement revêtue de sa cape qu'elle avait pris soin de revêtir avant de sortir, elle se dirigea vers ce qui serait sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée. A voir l'humeur de l'évêque, le rassemblement de ce soir ne présagé rien de bon qu'il s'agisse d'elle ou des chevaliers d'Arthur.

Marchant doucement en méditent sur ses paroles, elle entendit soudain des éclats de voix furieux non loin d'elle mais se décida à les ignorer, elle continua donc son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse cette fois-ci la voix bien distincte de l'un de ses soldats. Changeant brusquement de direction elle s'approcha du lieu d'où provenez les voix pour entrevoir discrètement ce qu'il se passait.

**« Décidément tous les romains sont des idiots et des tricheurs ! »** Éructa une voix à la fois puissante et virile.

**« Vous, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sauvages. »** Lui répondit une autre voix qui ne lui sembler pas inconnue.

**« Redis cela un peu pour voir sale romain. »** Hurla une autre voix bourrue mais tout aussi puissante que la première.

Arriver non loin d'eux elle remarqua plusieurs chevaliers dont celui qui la regardait avec froideur lors de leur arriver et Léandre, son second aux prises avec le chevalier qui sous ses airs de Don Juan se retenez tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter à la gorge du jeune homme.

**« Ce n'est pas possible »** Se dit-elle pour elle-même, **« Il ne changera donc jamais cet idiot, toujours à chercher les ennuie aux mauvais moments. »** Continua-t-elle en soupirant lourdement.

**« Canis** _**sordida »**_ (sale chien), rétorqua Léandre le sourire aux lèvres sous l'éclat de rire des quelques soldats romains présent qui comprirent le sens de ses mots.

Mais encore en prise avec son fou rire, Léandre ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva à terre avant même d'avoir crié victoire et de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais celui-ci n'ayant toutefois pas dit son dernier mot, se releva et se jeta sur le chevalier sarmate et les coups partirent sous les acclamations des hommes présents.

Avisent cela elle vu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était pressé d'intervenir pour les séparer et sentit la colère monter en elle, face à la démonstration stupide de ces hommes avides de combat. Repositionnent sa cape de façon à totalement caché son visage elle se décida à intervenir avant que la situation n'empire et s'avança résolument vers eux.

Dominé par la colère, Léandre ne la vit pas approché trop concentré sur l'homme en face de lui le nez et la lèvre inférieur en sang, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Le chevalier était autant amoché que lui, pour une fois il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Prêt à reprendre les hostilités, il fut interrompu par une légère pression sur son épaule avant d'apercevoir une petite main aux apparences douce mais forte.

Mais le geste que la jeune femme eut envers lui fut mal interprété par celui-ci. Encore en prise sur ses émotions mal contrôlées, il attrapa la main prêt à rejeter celle-ci ainsi que son destinataire quand il vit les regards horrifiés des soldats romains, cela suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits mais bien trop tard. Il finit à terre pour la seconde fois en l'espace de seulement quelques minutes, ébahie une fois de plus par la force dont faisait preuve Alyana qui sous ses traits féminins cachés en vérité une force impossible ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses normalement dures à supporter pour une jeune femme.

Engoncée dans sa cape des pieds à la tête il ne pouvait voir son visage qu'il devinait tout de même furieux, il déglutit avec peine, s'attendent à de fortes remontrances de la part de la jeune femme.

**« Eh bien mon grand, tu te fais battre par un petit nain qui a l'air d'avoir le même âge que mon fils et qui n'est pas plus gros que mon bras. »** Déclara le sarmate à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante qu'elle reconnue comme étant l'un de ceux qui avaient haussé la voix avant que ça n'éclate.

Les paroles du chevalier l'amusèrent plus qu'elle ne la blessèrent, ne la connaissant pas, il ne pouvait savoir, mais cela ne fut malheureusement pas au goût de Léandre et des soldats présents qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement des sarmates furieux de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**« Il suffit ! »** déclara-t-elle à bout de patience, tentant d'empêcher une nouvelle émeute, **« Vous, vous retournez à vos quartiers maintenant. »** Fit-elle à l'intention des soldats romains, **« quand t'a toi,** dit-elle en pointent Léandre du doigt, **tu viens avec moi. »**

Fixant les chevaliers, Léandre et Alyana remarquèrent leur regard, étonné pour certains, perplexe pour d'autres, venaient-ils de comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire, à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle est le visage couvert qui les étonne.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle d'un peu trop près mais elle ne recula ni ne baissa la tête, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage mais par son geste il dut comprendre que le « petit nain » comme l'avait surnommé l'autre homme, n'avait pas peur de lui.

L'homme en face d'elle la fixait de ses yeux d'un marron profond, les cheveux foncés bouclés jusqu'à auteur des épaules, il était diaboliquement séduisent pour un sarmate, les filles devaient en être folles, il n'était comparable à aucun romain qu'elle n'est vu jusqu'ici. Celui-là avait quelque chose de sauvage dans sa démarche tout comme les deux autres hommes à ces côtés, l'un d'eux lui ressembler de par sa coupe de cheveux et sa barbe, mais leur visage était différent, celui de l'homme en face d'elle était émacié, l'autre un peu anguleux et ces yeux bleus tirer sur le foncer. Le troisième homme quand t'a lui, grand, musclé, était en première approche assez intimidant, le regard sombre, le visage dur mais avec un petit quelque chose de tendre quand il avait évoqué son fils.

**« Je ne t'ai jamais vu mon petit, qui est tu ? »** Lui demanda le chevalier à la grosse voix.

**« Il n'est pas petit. »** Grogna Léandre sous les sourires amusés des hommes.

**« Viens nous partons. »** Dit-elle ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à sa question. **« Ces hommes ne valent pas la peine que tu te battes contre eux. »** Reprit-elle avant de tourner les talons sans les saluer.

**« **_**Subigendis hostibus sine certamine belli artem. caedis mihi dulce »**_ (L'art de la guerre, c'est de soumettre l'ennemi sans combat. Tu m'as vaincu, ma douce), lui dit-il en s'inclinant avant de la suivre.

**« Nous n'en resterons pas là, sois-en sur. »** Déclara le joli sarmate en les regardent partir.

**« J'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'a dit ce romain. »** Marmonna la grosse voix.

**« Bors, nous non plus, ce doit être la langue que parlent les romains.. »** Intervint le jeune sarmate qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas dit un mot.

**« Ce garçon m'intrigue quand même, il est tout petit, mais n'a pas l'air d'être un gamin vu la manière dont il a parlé aux romains. »** Remarqua Bors.

**« Il était là quand nous sommes arrivés, ce doit être un des soldats de l'évêque. »** Lui dit Lancelot.

**« J'en doute, vu ses mains, il doit à peine pouvoir tenir une épée. »** Déclara Bors avant d'apercevoir Jols qui venait vers eux.

**« Bors, Lancelot, Galahad, Arthur veut vous voir. »** Dit l'homme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

**« Pourquoi veut-il nous voir? »** S'enquit Galahad.

**« L'attaque des pictes. »** Se contenta de répondre Jols.

**« Bien. »** Répondit Lancelot avant de partir suivit des autres.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Ne peux-tu donc pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer, partout où tu vas ? »** L'apostropha furieusement la jeune fille en marchant à ses côtés.

**« J'ai perdu. »** Se contenta-t-il de répondre avec une petite moue triste sur le visage.

**« Perdu**, fit celle-ci abasourdie, **perdu à quoi ?** »

**« Aux dés, face à ce foutu sarmate qui a bien failli me planter le couteau dans la main quand j'ai voulu reprendre mes gains. »** Déclara-t-il soudain sur les nerfs.

**« Attends, c'est juste parce que tu as perdu contre lui, qu'il a fallu que tu te battes. Mais tu es complètement stupide ma parole ! »**

**« C'est parce qu'il a failli me taillader la main, pas parce que j'ai perdue. »** Lui dit-il innocemment.

**« Crois-moi tu l'aurais bien mérité Léandre. »** Soupira-t-elle. **« Tu es un très mauvais menteur et perdant de surcroît. Tu as joué contre lui et perdu tout simplement et tu détestes perdre je le sais alors arête tes mensonges et admets le. »** Lui dit-elle doucement pour ne pas porter atteinte à son ego sur dimensionner et surtout à son côté mauvais perdant.

**« D'accord, tu as gagné**, soupira-t-il, **j'étais en train de perdre, j'ai donc voulu tricher un petit peu. »** Fit-il en insistant bien sur le « un petit peu », **« et il m'a pris à mon propre jeu et c'est là qu'il m'a insulté, j'ai continué comme lui et tu connais la suite.»** Termina-t-il en pointent du doigt sa pommette qui commençait à enfler ainsi que sa lèvre.

**« Eh bien, c'est rare de t'entendre dire la vérité. Je vais soigner tout ça,.»** Dit-elle en regardent son visage, **« Suis-moi, je dois avoir le nécessaire dans mon bagage. »** Lui dit-elle doucement.

**« C'est vrai ! »** Fit-il le sourire revenant soudain sur ses lèvres, **« Tu sais tu pourrais me faire des bisous, c'est tout aussi efficace, c'est le meilleur remède d'après ma mère**_**. »**_

**« Tu ne changeras donc jamais toi, je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour accéder au grade de second. »** Soupira-t-elle.

**« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Crois-moi ma belle, je sais être sérieux quand il le faut. »**

**« Si tu es aussi sérieux que tu le prétends, évite de recroiser le chemin de l'un de ses hommes ou de le provoquer, Léandre. C'est un ordre. Je ne veux plus te voir dans une telle situation, tu ne sauras pas le seul à avoir des problèmes dans ce cas, étant ton supérieur, je prendrais aussi et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de provoquer la colère de l'évêque, crois-moi. » **Lui dit-elle se rappelant la gifle qui lui avait été administrer sur la joue.

**« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris Al. Excuse-moi. »** Lui dit-il sincèrement désolé.

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence avant d'enfin apercevoir la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée où son nom était écrit suivi de celui d'un autre. Sans s'y attendre elle poussa un juron tout choisi.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al ? »** Lui dit-il étonné. **« Al ? »** Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, secouant légèrement son épaule.

Ne cherchant pas à répondre, comme elle le faisait souvent, elle se contenta juste de lui montrer la porte où dessus l'on pouvait apercevoir marquer sur une feuille jaunie les noms du commandant Lysandre Alterius Domitius et de son second Léandre Valerius.

**« Ah, c'est donc à cela qu'était destiné ton juron. »** Dit-il ironiquement, « T**u ne le savais donc pas ? »**

**« Ohhh non, non. L'évêque va me tuer. »** S'exclama-t-elle enfin, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

**« Pourquoi dit tu ça ? »**

**« Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais t'éviter le plus possible. Je crois dès a présent que cela va être impossible vu que l'on se retrouve irrémédiablement dans la même chambre tous les deux. »** Soupira-t-elle.

**« Ne te plains pas Alyana, tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre et je te laisse imaginer la suite. »** Lui dit-il sérieusement avant de sourire bêtement. **« Par contre, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point moi je suis heureux ! Quelle joie de partager la chambre du capitaine. »** lui dit-il goguenard, en se retenant de rire.

**« Très drôle, Léandre, vraiment. »** Fit celle-ci en secouent la tête avant de pénétrer dans la chambre assez spacieuse composée de deux lits simples recouverts chacun d'une grosse couvertures au ton clair opposer aux couleurs des murs de la pièce de couleur plus sombre. Deux chaises, une table et une malle compléter le mobilier.

S'approchent de son sac, elle en vida le contenue en constatent qu'elle n'avait plus son pot d'onguent, ce qui laissait donc pensé qu'elle l'avait perdue lors des rares haltes du voyage.

**« Je n'ai plus mon pot, j'ai dû le perdre, je vais allez voir si quelqu'un peut m'en donner un autre, reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »** Lui dit-elle en marchant rapidement vers le couloir.

Elle ne rencontra personne en chemin, chose qui lui parut assez bizarre vu qu'elle était logé dans la même aile que les chevaliers d'après Léandre, par chance l'évêque se trouver plus loin, il n'aurait donc pas vent de ce qui s'était tramé ici un peu plus tôt. Le ciel sombrait à vu d'œil, la nuit était pratiquement tombée quand elle franchit la porte avant de longer les rues jusqu'à se retrouver devant une tanière où seulement quelques hommes buvaient du vin autour des grandes tables en bois.

**« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »** S'enquit une voix douce près d'elle.

La jeune femme qui c'était adresser à elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, les cheveux couleurs fauves, le visage fin, elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle mais jolie comme tout.

**« Oui. »** Déclara-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation, **« Je cherche un pot d'onguent pour soigner l'un de mes hommes enfin un soldat qui c'est blesser en se battent, mais ne connaissent pas les lieux, je ne sais à qui m'adresser. »**

« **Oui bien sur, vous êtes l'un des soldats qui vient d'arriver aujourd'hui. On m'a dit qu'il y avait des blessés, il se trouve que je possède ce que vous voulez, je vais vous chercher ça. »** lui dit-elle gentiment en jettent un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Alyana qui entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle.

**« Tient, tient, tient, regardez qui on a là. »** Déclara l'homme en arrivant à sa hauteur. **« Si ce n'est pas notre petit nain. »**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre nocturne

Merci à Roselia001, Rukie-chan, Traductionetimagination, Aliete et Plumbumurua pour vos review, ça motive beaucoup pour le travail ^^ je tenais à m'excuser pour mon grand retard. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre assez long le temps de tenir pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

Roselia001 : Léandre est en effet « un chercheur d'embrouille » ^^ et Alyana on peut dire est toujours là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin et se faire taper les doigts à sa place. Niveau chambre, j'ai misé sur le fait de mettre le supérieur avec son second ;-) sa met un peu de piment dans l'histoire ^^ et oui je voulais couper à ce moment précis pour faire un chapitre plus long pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review.

Rukie-chan : Le rôle qu'elle va jouer sera vu petit a petit dans les chapitres ^^ merci pour ta review.

Traductionetimagination : Merci pour ta review. :)

Aliete : Merci pour ta review, il fallait que je coupe à ce moment précis dans le chapitre précédent pour entamer la suite ^^ qui j'espère te plaira.

Plumbumurua : Merci pour ta review, pas de soucis de ce côté-là, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, j'ai juste fait une pause, le temps de la reprise des cours et des nombreux devoirs ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et que ce chapitre me fera pardonner de mon long retard.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : « Rencontre nocturne. »<p>

_« Une rencontre _

_n'est que le début d'une séparation. »_

Poussant un soupir plus que perceptible pour montrer à quel point cette situation l'ennuyer, elle se retourna en considérant d'une pose arrogante la personne en face d'elle qui la regardait un stupide sourire aux lèvres comme si sa remarque devez la faire rire ou au contraire la mettre sur les nerfs.

**« Eh bien petit, tu as perdu la parole, pourtant plus tôt dans la journée tu avais la langue bien pendue pour nous remettre en place. »** Rétorqua le vieux chevalier d'un ton courtois.

S'il voulait se montrer courtois envers elle c'était mal parti, jugea-t-elle en jettent un regard par-dessus son épaule. Trois autres hommes étaient avec lui mais cette fois-ci deux de plus se rajouter au groupe, l'un d'eux ressembler à un saxon avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe de plusieurs jours mais malgré tout quelque chose chez lui la troubla, il avait peut-être les airs d'un sauvage mais ses yeux eux étaient magnifiques, une nuance entre le bleu clair des eaux profondes et ceux d'un ciel sans nuages et il était sans doute l'un des seuls à la fixer d'un regard sans arrière penser. L'autre lui sembler plus farouche encore que tous les chevaliers réunis, les cheveux et les yeux sombres, il arborait de légers tatouages sur son visage, de drôle d'inscriptions que de loin on ne pouvait déchiffrer et qui pour quelqu'un d'inconnue a leur religions pouvait paraître bizarre au premier coup d'œil. Malgré son antipathie pour eux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tous beaux à leurs façons.

Perdue dans sa contemplation du beau chevalier blond, elle en fut brusquement interrompue et ramené au présent quand elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Seigneur, n'allait-il donc jamais la laisser en paix ! Il lui fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se détourner du chevalier, partir en courant ? Impossible, un homme ne ferait jamais ça. Lui lancer quelque chose au visage ? Non, les autres se feraient un plaisir de lui rendre le pareil. A moins de jouer le jeu et de lui taper l'épaule comme elle le ferait a un frère d'armes et engager la conversation devant un bon vin ? Faisable mais risquer, que dire à un homme comme lui ? Que le dit « petit homme » qu'elle était n'aurait jamais la carrure que lui exposer avec force même après dix ans de service au combat.

**« Il y a un problème ? »** La voix provenue de derrière elle résonna comme un salue dans sa tête. Victoire ! Il arrivait à point nommer, a l'avenir ce promis-t-elle, elle ne partirait plus seule vers l'inconnu ou du moins vers les inconnus.

**« Nous discutions tout simplement Leonorius. »** Lui dit-elle en ôtant la main du chevalier de son épaule.

Cela paru satisfaire le romain, il poussa un léger soupir et son corps sembla se détendre, il voulait certainement éviter de se frotter aux chevaliers d'Arthur pensa-t-elle en observant le sarmate à ses devants qui se retourna pour rejoindre les autres. Il faudra qu'elle lui explique à l'avenir qu'elle n'était pas d'un tempérament calme et que les pics qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter sur sa taille allez finir par l'agacer. Pour un homme elle était certes petite mais pour une femme elle était plus grande que la moyenne.

**« Faire comme si tout allait bien est bien mieux que d'engager les hostilités comme Léandre. **Lui souffla le romain son regard fixer sur elle. **Comment vont les hommes ? »** S'enquit-il sans un regard pour les chevaliers qui s'attablèrent bruyamment non loin d'eux.

**« Je n'ai pas encore été voir, d'autre affaire plus urgente mon occuper mais je ne manquerai pas de te le faire savoir dès que je les aurais vus. » **Répondit-elle en pensent à l'affaire urgente qui se trouver en ce moment même dans la même chambre qu'elle, sûrement à boire ou à dormir.

**« Ces hommes,** dit-il brusquement changent de sujet, **ils sont très forts tu sais, j'éviterais à ta place de chercher les ennuient auprès d'eux, je les ai vus au combat, ils n'ont aucune pitié pour leur adversaire, ils sont imbattables, le commandent Arthur semble même être le plus clément d'entre... »**

**« Pardon de vous déranger, les interrompit-on, mais j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. »** Résonna la petite voix fluette près d'eux alors qu'elle se retournait dans un sursaut vers la jeune femme rousse.

**« Merci gente dame. »** Fit celle-ci en prennent le petit pot.

**« A quoi cela va-t-il donc te servir ? T'es-tu blessé ? »** Lui demanda anxieusement Leonorius en tentant d'apercevoir son visage.

Mais celle-ci du coin de l'œil regarder la jeune rousse prendre place à côté du chevalier bourru et l'embrasser sur la bouche. Sur la bouche ! Ainsi le sarmate au gros bras avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'était..stupéfiant.

**« Ce n'est pas pour moi,** dit-elle en détournent son regard du couple amoureusement enlacé, **c'est pour Léandre il sait frotter d'un peu trop près à un des hommes que tu tentes à tout pris d'éviter. »**

**« Quoi? Il s'est battu contre un sarmate ?** Fit-il les yeux écarquillés. **Cet homme ne cessera donc jamais de se frotter là où il ne doit pas ? Il est aussi têtu qu'un bœuf ma parole. »**

**« Je t'approuve entièrement mais là n'est pas le problème, les sarmates lui en tiennent rancunes et cela ne m'étonnerait aucunement qu'il se venge. Ces hommes ont l'esprit combatif et malheureusement Léandre l'a aussi. »** Dit-elle alors que le romain se mit à ruminer des paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Mais elle cru toutefois entendre les mots « stupide..fou..je vais le tuer » avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et reparte aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu coupent cour a la discussion.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au sarmate et sortie de la taverne rejoindre les quartiers des soldats.

Elle passa les deux prochaines heures à s'enquérir de la santé de ses soldats avant de regagner sa chambre et se changer pour la soirée, bizarrement elle ne croisa pas Léandre qui était censé l'attendre.

**« Bors c'est toi qui as blessé l'homme dont ils parlaient ? »** Lui demanda Vanora en regardent les deux soldats sortir.

**« Pourquoi serais se toujours de ma faute,** rétorqua-t-il, **c'est Lancelot qui s'est battu contre lui. »**

**« Et c'est une première,** déclara Gauvain un sourire aux lèvres, **d'après Bors le romain est aussi amochés que Lancelot. »**

**« Il l'est c'est certain. »** Reprit Galahad.

**« Eh bien je vous conseille d'arrêter vos petits tours,** les réprimanda gentiment Vanora, **les romains n'ont pas eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce que vous avez fait a l'un d'eux. »**

**« Ma petite puce, nous n'avons pas porté le premier coup, c'est le romain qui a attaqué le premier et c'est le p'tit qui est intervenue pour les séparer. » **Répliqua Bors.

**« Au moment où j'allais lui en décrocher un beau dans la mâchoire. »** Marmonna Lancelot

**« Tu auras bien une occasion ce soir pour... »** Commença Galahad.

**« Non,** intervint fermement Vanora, **ce soir est un soir de fête. »**

**oO_oO_Oo_Oo**

**« Tu as un problème ? »** S'enquit sèchement Léonorius en entrent dans la chambre sans avoir pris la peine de frapper accompagner d'un Léandre tout joyeux le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Vous auriez pu avoir l'amabilité de frapper sombres crétins. »** Vociféra Alyana en les regardent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait celui-là pour que Léonorius soit aussi furieux ? Pensa-t-elle.

**« La dame n'est pas dans une position bien commode, peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? »** Lui demanda Léandre.

**« Non, merci, plutôt mourir,** marmonna-t-elle, **je peux le faire toute seule, c'est juste que cet horrible truc me comprime la poitrine. »**

**« Ma belle, c'est à ça que sert une armure, à montrer aux ennemies à quel point nous sommes musclé. »**

**« Tu veux rire,** rétorqua-t-elle vertement, **la moitié des hommes qui portent cette armure n'ont rien sur le buste mis a part un joli ventre rebondi. »**

**« Joli ventre ? Merci pour le compliment, l'ironie te va mal capitaine Lysandre,** répliqua Léonorius. **Léandre et moi avons eu une petite conversation, il m'a promis de se tenir tranquille le temps que nous restions ici. »**

**« Au moins une bonne nouvelle,** souffla-t-elle, **pourvu que tu tiennes à tes engagements maintenant Léandre. »**

**« Eden se trouver dans la taverne quand il a clairement entendu les sarmates déclarer leur intention de faire une petite fête a notre second »**

Ah, alors c'était donc sa la raison de sa colère.

**« Une fête ? tu devrais accepter Léandre ? »** Lui dit-elle ironiquement en le fixent.

**« Au risque de me faire défigurer !** Gémit-il tragiquement. **Non, je tiens encore à ce beau visage qui fait tomber les cœurs. »**

**« Eh bien, le beau visage va aller rejoindre l'évêque dans la salle du conseil, au risque d'arriver en retard, je vous y rejoindrai plus tard. »**

**« Vous ? »** S'étonna Léandre.

**« Léonorius va avec toi. »**

**« Euh, c'est un ordre ? »** Demanda Léonorius après une hésitation.

**« Évidemment que s'en est un, **marmonna-t-elle**, ne faite pas attendre son éminence. »**

**oO_oO_Oo_Oo**

Alyana rejoignit l'évêque devant la salle, il ne lui adressa pas un mot et se contenta d'avancer un sourire aux lèvres dans la salle avant de se figer. Léandre et Léonorius qui se tenaient près de la porte la rejoignirent et se postèrent derrière elle.

**« On m'a laissé entendre que vous seriez bien plus..nombreux. »** Déclara l'évêque après ce qui sembla être une hésitation dans sa voix.

**« L'entrée théâtrale de l'évêque n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, il doit être furieux. »** Lui murmura discrètement Léandre laissant échapper un gloussement qui lui valu un coup de coude de la jeune femme.

**« Oh, si on peut plus rigoler. »**

**« Léandre, tais-toi. »** S'exclama Léonorius alors qu'Arthur prenez la parole.

**« Nous l'étions mais nous nous battons ici depuis quinze ans, mon seigneur. »** Lui répondit Arthur en fixent la petite escorte de l'évêque qui alla se poster près de la porte.

**« Bien sûr,** reprit l'évêque en prenant une coupe que lui tendait un jeune homme, **vous avez tous ici présent servis avec honneur, pour maintenir le tout dernier bastion de notre empire, défendant avec courage une patrie qui n'est pas la vôtre. Rome vous en est reconnaissante. A vous chevaliers et à vos derniers jours entant que chevaliers de l'empire. »**

**« Le dernier,** le reprit un sarmate alors que Léandre poussez une sorte de grognement quand il reconnut son adversaire, **c'est notre dernier jour**, fit-il en insistent sur le « nôtre ».

L'évêque ne releva pas de la phrase et le regardent avec un de ses nombreux faux sourires il leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

**« Le pape vous porte un intérêt tout particulier.. »** Continua l'évêque.

**« Le jour où Rome et le pape porteront le moindre intérêt pour les sarmates n'est pas encore arrivé, il ment admirablement bien. »** Chuchota Léandre.

**« Chut ! »** Lui intima-t-elle même si dans le fond elle savait que Léandre avait raison.

**« Je serais curieux de savoir si vos chevaliers se sont convertie a la parole de notre sauveur ou... »**

**« Ils sont resté fidèles a la religion de leurs aïeux,** l'interrompit Arthur, **je ne les ai jamais questionnés. »**

**« Ah oui bien sur, ils sont païens. » **Dit-il calmement sans pouvoir cacher le rictus haineux qui se forma au coin de sa lèvre alors qu'à l'instar où il proféra ses paroles Alyana se figea en crispent sauvagement les poings en proférent un juron qui fit sursauter Léonorius.

**« Il y a un problème ? »** S'enquit Léandre qui ne compris pas l'expression choquer de Léonorius qui secoua la tête.

Alors que l'évêque reprenez la parole, un jeune soldat fit irruption dans la pièce et se dirigea droit vers eux.

**« Commandant, il y a un problème avec plusieurs des soldats. »** Sa voix tremblée, il semblait avoir peur des représailles.

**« Restez ici tous les deux,** s'exclama-t-elle, **je vais m'en charger. »**

**oO_oO_oO_Oo**

Léandre retrouva Alyana accouder contre un mur au fond de la taverne a surveiller les différentes tables où beaucoup de soldat s'adonner à des jeux alors que d'autres buvaient et rigoler bruyamment.

**« Alors cette querelle ? »** S'enquit-il en s'accoudent à sa suite contre le mur, une coupe dans la main.

**« Plusieurs soldats se sont battus a cause du même jeu auquel tu es adonné contre les sarmates. »**

**« Aie, tu dois te dire que les hommes sont tous pareils ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas totalement faux, vous aimez la guerre, les femmes et le bon vin,** rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe, **et ne me détrompe pas j'ai raison. »**

**« Pour certains hommes oui, mon cher commandant,** lui dit-on, **tu vois tu l'as retrouvé. Le pauvre Léandre avait l'air désespéré sans toi au conseil. »** Reprit Léonorius une fois qu'il se fut à son tour accoudé contre le mur.

**« Le pauvre. »** Dit-elle ironiquement.

**« Il est vrai que je suis à plaindre avec deux personnes comme vous qui ne savent pas ce que sont les bonnes choses, vous avez un cœur de pierre, moi je n'ai aucune honte a dire que j'aime le vin, la guerre et les femmes..surtout une qui me rejette sans cesse, j'en deviens même désespéré. »**

**« Arrête ton mélodrame Léandre, ça ne marchera pas. »** Le supplia Alyana sans retenir son sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

**« Je le sais parfaitement bien Al, mais que veux-tu j'adore te mettre en colère, cela te rend encore plus belle. »**

**« Et c'est repartie, **soupira Léonorius, **vous ne pourriez pas arrêter deux secondes votre petite dispute sur les attributs du capitaine et reporter votre regard sur nos chers soldats qui commencent à devenir un peu trop entreprenant, si nous devons partir demain chercher Marius et sa famille, les hommes devraient allaient se reposer et non boire, tu ne pence pas. »** Continua-t-il en reportent son regard sur elle.

**« Une partie de la cavalerie est déjà partie, les autres sont ceux qui restent auprès de l'évêque, je leur est donc autorisé à rester un peu, mais a voir comment ils sont je pense que la fête est fini pour eux aussi,** dit-elle en regardent ses hommes qui pour la plupart noyé dans le vin jeter des regards sans équivoque aux jeunes femmes présentent. **Léonorius je te laisse le soin de les ordonner de rejoindre leur quartier sans tarder et d'en ressortir demain aux premières heures pour un entraînement collectif avant notre départ. »**

**« Bien capitaine, auras-tu encore besoin de mes services après cela ? »** Lui demanda le soldat.

**« Non, tu pourras disposer. »** Lui déclara-t-elle.

**« Je ne souhaite pas une bonne soirée. »** Dit-il après une grimace qu'il lui adressa.

**« Hum, je me sens visé là, sa grimace voulait certainement dire, tu vas devoir supporter cet idiot. »** S'exclama Léandre en imitant Léonorius.

**« Et il a raison, la soirée ne fait que commencer avec toi et tu m'en passes déjà. »**

**« Quoi ? Pauvre de moi si tu peux déjà ne plus me supporter, cela fait treize ans que l'on se connaît tu peux bien me supporter une soirée dans la même chambre Al. » **

**« J'avais dix ans à cette époque, toi douze, je m'en souviens,** ironisa-t-elle, **qu'est-ce-que je détestais les robes à cette époque. »**

**« Oui et tu les détestes toujours autant, et tu avais treize quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment. »** Dit-il ironiquement.

**« Hum, je ne m'en souviens pas. »** Déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

**« Moi si, tu t'entraîner avec ton père quand Pélagius est arrivé pour signaler l'heure de ton prochain cours, tu t'es retourné et ton bandeau s'est échappé en rependant ta splendide chevelure dans ton dos, je m'en souviendrais encore longtemps de ses moments là. »** Chuchota-il en la fixant.

**« Pour ta gouverne je vais les couper, ils deviennent beaucoup trop longs et cela requièrent trop de temps pour m'en occupé. »**

**« Ah non,** hurla-t-il attirent ainsi l'attention sur eux, **je refuse que tu les coupe ils sont beaucoup trop beaux et tu sais très bien que les cheveux représentent beaucoup pour une femme. »** Reprit-il dans un murmure.

**« Je ne suis pas considéré comme une femme Léandre, je fais tout comme un homme et je vis parmi les hommes. »**

**« Chante, chante ! »** Cria une grosse voix reprise par d'autres.

La jeune femme qui l'avait aidé un peut plus tôt dans la journée se tourna vers les sarmates avec un sourire et pris place au milieu de la pièce et commença à chanter une chanson qui lui passa des frissons dans le dos tellement elle était belle. Cette musique ne lui était pas inconnue mais où l'avait-elle déjà entendue ?

**« ...Terre dont l'appel berce la nuit, nous rentrerons par-delà la montagne, nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons par-delà la montagne... »**

Les chevaliers aussi connaissaient cette musique et la murmurer entre eux, leur visage était ceux de personnes qui se remémorer les temps passé, elle regarda le chevalier blond qui tenait une femme enlacée et en ressenti comme un pincement, de la jalousie ? Impossible elle ne le connaissait même pas, elle était peut-être malade ? Oui ce devait être cela, elle devrait arrêter les bains nocturnes dans les ruisseaux. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Arthur qui s'avancer vers eux la mine grave au même moment Léandre lui lança un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

**« Tu as remarqué la mine d'Arthur crois-tu que l'évêque.. »** Mais il s'interrompit quand il entendit Arthur parlé d'une voix claire.

**« Rome nous a confié une dernière mission avant de vous rendre votre liberté, au loin derrière le mur se trouve la demeure d'une famille romaine qui a besoin d'être secourue, nous avons ressue l'ordre d'assurer leur protection et les ramener au bastion. »**

**« Moi je dis que les romains n'ont cas le faire eux-mêmes. »** Tempêta le sarmate au gros bras.

**« Tu as dit derrière le mur, c'est le territoire des pics, si nous nous rendons là-bas c'est ma mort qui nous attends. » **

**« Gauvain n'a pas tort Arthur, et notre devoir envers Rome si on peut appeler ça un devoir est soldé,** éructa Galahad, **nous avons tous risqué notre vie pour toi et pour Rome alors que rien ne nous y obliger, au lieu de la liberté tu nous offres la mort. »** Continua-t-il en hurlant hors de lui.

**« Le sang romain a plus de valeur que le nôtre. »** Hurla un autre chevalier.

**« Reste où tu es Léandre, je t'interdis de bouger. »** Lui intima Alyana en lui attrapent le poignet.

**« Mais il nous a insultés !. »** Dit-il en crispent les poings.

**« C'est légitime l'évêque leur a tendu un piège, c'était à nous qu'il incombait d'aller cherché Marius Honorius, non a eux, ils devaient être libre, l'évêque s'est joué de nous. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il m'a dit de les éviter et de ne leur parlé sous aucun prétexte lorsque je débuterais ma prochaine mission, je sais où il voulait en venir. »**

**« Il ne va quand même pas t'envoyer avec eux,** s'exclama-t-il, **c'est du suicide, tu vas te faire prendre Al, n'y vas pas ! »**

**« Ce sont les ordres Léandre,** dit-elle au même moment qu'Arthur, **je ne peux pas les refuser. Viens nous partons la fête est terminé. »** Murmura la jeune femme. Elle put entendre au loin un des chevaliers hurler « Je suis libre moi » et les portes se refermèrent sur ses paroles.

**oO_oO_Oo_Oo**

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se tourner et retourner dans son lit mais rien n'y faisait, elle se leva avec un soupir et revêtue une robe romaine vert d'eau qu'elle avait emportée avec elle en cas de besoin, ainsi personne ne pourrait la reconnaître. Elle se glissa dans la nuit et se serra contre sa cape pour atténuer l'impression de froid et marcha en direction d'une grande prairie où se trouver enterre les défins guerrier mort en héros. De nombreuses épées s'étaler devant sa vue, certaine rouiller par les âges d'autres brillent encore dans la douce lumière de la lune, une odeur de terre se dégager du lieu mêler a celle du feu et de la pluie. Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre au branchage courber d'où le feuillage effleuré le sol et s'adossa au tronc en ferment les yeux. L'endroit était calme beaucoup trop calme pour une femme comme elle qui devait toujours être sur ses gardes pour éviter de se faire poignarder dans le dos. Depuis qu'elle était devenue commandant, sa vie avait été bien plus en danger qu'avant. Elle savait que l'idéal de son père de la voir mère ne serait jamais concrétisé, sa vie c'était la guerre, elle savait bien mieux tenir une armée, qu'un petit enfant. Quel homme pourrait bien vouloir d'une femme qui se comporter comme un homme ? Elle jurait et parlait comme un homme et ne connaissez que peu de chose sur le maintien d'une maisonnée. Quel homme voudrait d'une femme au corps déformé par les cicatrices qu'elle tenait en triomphe des nombreux combats passer ? Aucun a n'en pas dire, elle était trop grande pour une femme, avait les jambes bien trop longues, ses mains étaient rêches à force de maintenir l'épée et ce qui lui servait de poitrine était bien plus petite que celle de beaucoup d'autres femmes romaines, ce n'était pas un corps de femme à proprement parler mais celui d'un homme...

**« Il est dangereux de se trouver seule ici dans la nuit gente dame, vous devriez rentrer. »** La voix douce aux intonations rauques lui fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux et un frisson courra le long de sa colonne quand elle vu à qui appartenait cet voix.

**« Je..**oh seigneur elle n'allait tout de même pas bafouiller comme une jeune fille se sermonna-t-elle, **je.. je pourrais vous dire la même chose mon seigneur. »** Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéré calme.

**« Oh mais je ne suis pas une femme moi, **dit-il dans un rire, **les chemins ici ne sont pas sûrs, la nuit vous n'êtes en sécurité avec personnes même dans un bastion aussi bien protéger. »**

**« Pas même avec vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**« Pas même avec moi,** dit-il d'une voix douce en la fixent de ses yeux d'un vert profond. **Que faite vous ici a une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? »**

**« Je me promenais, l'air frais et le silence sont les meilleurs calmant contre la nervosité, mon seigneur. »**

**« Pas de mon seigneur avec moi je vous prie, appelez-moi Gauvain, je ne suis pas encore arrivé au mon seigneur je ne suis qu'un simple soldat. »**

**« Qui a remporté de nombreuses batailles,** renchérit-elle, **on parle beaucoup de vous à Rome. »** Oh non, là elle venait de faire une erreur mais quelle idée de parler de Rome, stupide soit-elle de s'être laissé emporter par sa fougue.

**« Ainsi vous venez de Rome,** s'exclama le chevalier étonné, **je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous promenez dans la nuit sans personne avec vous. Et qui êtes-vous donc ? La femme d'un des romains ? »**

**« Je ne suis la femme de personne,** s'emporta-t-elle sèchement, **et jamais je ne le serais. »**

**« Une femme contre l'idée du mariage, c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'est permis de voir ça, Vanora en serait étonné. »**

**« Vanora ? »** Demanda-t-elle étonné en ressentent un léger pincement, encore cette maladie, pensa-t-elle.

**« La femme de Bors, mon frère d'armes. »** Dit-il en réponse à sa question.

**« Oh, c'est l'homme aux gros bras ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

**« Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela sauf que je pense que les bras ne sont pas la seule chose auxquel il aime qu'on parle de lui. »** Il laissa échapper un rire si rauque et doux qu'elle en fut presque sous le charme.

**« Pardonnez-moi mais je ne connais vos noms, à Rome l'on parle de vous comme de grands guerriers. »** Bien sûr, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à lui dire que c'est dans les armées de Rome qu'elle en avait entendu parler.

**« Maintenant vous connaissez le mien, quel est le vôtre? »**

**« Alyana. »** Souffla-t-elle après une hésitation. Elle pouvait bien le lui donnait c'était la seule fois qu'il la verrait ainsi.

**« Alyana,** répéta doucement Gauvain, **c'est un fort joli nom pour une fille belle comme vous. »**

**« Merci. »** Bafouilla la jeune femme le rouge aux joues.

**« Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? »**

**« Je suis guérisseuse mon sei..euh sire Gauvain. »**

**« Ils ont une fort belle chance d'avoir une femme tels que vous pour les soigner. »**

**« Il est vrai que nous avons de la chance de l'avoir,** prononça une voix venue de l'ombre avant que la silhouette de Léandre n'apparaisse non loin d'eux. Alyana, il est plus que tard, tu devrais regagner tes quartiers. »

**« Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi, Léandre. »** Rétorqua-t-elle.

**« Veuillez excuser le comportement de ma femme, elle a un tempérament de feu. »** Se justifia le romain en jettent un regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme pour la défier de répondre.

**« Votre...femme,** lui dit ironiquement Gauvain en les regardent tour à tour, retenant le rire qui lui nouait la gorge, **si cette femme est la vôtre, je vous conseille à l'avenir d'éviter de laisser un tel trésor s'échapper de vos mains car certain pourrait en être intéressé. » **

**« Vous pouvez être assurer qu'elle n'ira nul par ailleurs que dans mes bras sarmate, sur ceux, nous vous souhaitons une bien bonne nuit. »** Déclara-t-il en prenant le bras d'Alyana qu'il serra durement pour l'empêcher de répondre à son mensonge.

**« Soyez assuré que ma nuit serra des meilleurs. »** Lui assura Gauvain en fixent la jeune femme une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la nuit.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jour de départ

Merci à Ailinn D'Avalon, Roselia001, Taraliel et Rukie-chan pour vos reviews.

Ailinn D'Avalon : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Roselia001 : Ah je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas aimer l'évêque mdr et c'est sûr que Léandre est stupide il ne fait on va dire jamais les choses comme il faut ;) . Je préférais mettre la rencontre entre Alyana et Gauvain dans ce chapitre -à suite au événement du prochain ^^, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Taraliel : ça c'est sûr qu'il y a pas beaucoup de fiction sur notre cher Gauvain, j'ai une préférence pour lui mais Tristan n'est pas bien loin ;) j'espère que la suite que tu attendais te plaira ^^

Rukie-chan : La suite est arrivé avec moins de retard que le précédent chapitre, ouf, je vais essayer de les poster avec une marge moins longue que la fois précédente je le promets ^^ j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout de même.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Jour de départ en terre inconnue.<strong>

_« Toute séparation_

_conduit a une rencontre. »_

**« Triple idiot ! »** Vociféra-t-elle encore une fois sur le chemin qui la conduisait a leur chambre.

**« Je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit. »**

**« Si je ne me retenais pas il y aurait longtemps... »**

**« Que tu m'aurais mis un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, je sais cela aussi**, soupira-t-il, t**u l'as dit . »**

**« Par tout les saints tu.. »**

**« M'énerve, et je sais cela aussi tout comme je sais que tu éprouves des envies meurtrières à mon égard et j'en passe. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« C'était trop dangereux. »** Annonça-t-il d'une voix calme contrairement à celle d'Alyana.

**« Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu étais là depuis le début ? »**

**« Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. »**

**« Je n'étais pas en danger Léandre et cet homme n'est pas mon père de cela j'en suis sûr. »**

**« Cet homme comme tu dis si bien t'a élevée comme tels, tu es donc sa fille. »**

**« Une cavalerie romaine m'a trouvé il y a de cela plusieurs années, je ne suis pas une Domitius, c'est la seule chose que je sais, tout le reste est enfoui dans un gouffre qui ne s'ouvrira probablement jamais. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. »**

**« Je sais,** murmura le jeune homme, **mais les avis des nombreux guérisseurs que tu as vus sont formel, le coup que tu as reçu à la tête t'a fait perdre l'essentiel de ton enfance mais tu la retrouvera un jour. »**

**« J'avais neuf ans quand ils m'ont attaqué, cela fait quatorze ans Léandre, quatorze ans et pas un seul souvenir à partir du moment où Lysandre et son escorte m'ont retrouvé à errer en terres ennemies. »**

**« Si dès ton arrivée tu avais dit a mon oncle qui tu étais et d'où tu venais peut-être n'aurais tu pas eut se problème de ne rien savoir de ta vie, mais tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même, tu n'étais qu'une énigme même aujourd'hui encore tu en es une. »**

**« Comment se fait-il que tu en connaisses autant sur moi ? »**

**« Ton père un soir où il avait trop but,** déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire qui s'éteignit rapidement quand il constata la mine de la jeune femme, **eh ne me hurle pas dessus, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je dois dire que c'est vrai j'ai un peu profité de la situation mais c'était juste pour en savoir un peu plus sur ma charmante cousine et dois-je te rappeler que nous faisons partie de la même famille ? »**

**« Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille ! Et je sais que tu lui as servi coupe sur coupe tu fais cela avec tout le monde juste pour le plaisir de fouiller dans leur vie »**

**« Je suis ton cousin ma cher et fouiller dans la vie des gens fait partie de mon rôle je suis un mercenaire dois-je te le rappeler, toi et moi exerçons la même chose ! »**

**« Ta femme avant et maintenant ta cousine ! Tu exagères et puis quoi encore. »**

**« Ce n'est pas un mensonge cette fois-ci**, s'offusqua-t-il, **tu le sais très bien ma mère est la sœur de ton père. »**

**« Malheureusement, oui. »**

Quand-ils franchirent la porte de leur chambre, Alyana alla directement dans la pièce attenante pour se changer et ne remarqua pas Gauvain qui passer par là, Léandre lui le vit et lui lança un regard froid avant de fermer la porte sans bruit. Il lui sembla par contre entendre non loin une porte claquer bruyamment suivie par des bruits de voix.

Alyana sitôt dévêtue se coucha dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sous son menton, Léandre se dévêtit à son tour et se coucha dans le lit en face éteignit la bougie. Cette fois-ci le sommeil l'emporta d'une traite.

OoO_OoO

Elle se réveilla tôt le matin et sans bruit quitta son lit pour se faire une toilette rapide laissant Léandre dormir encore quelque temps.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle s'habilla rapidement, ajusta son capuchon et ouvrit la porte. Alyana se trouva face à face avec le jeune sarmate blond qui la dépassait d'une demi-tête. Lui, vit qu'elle était cachée par sa capuche et ne vit que des yeux bleu clair, couleur d'un ciel sans nuages, avant qu'elle ne baisse son visage.

**« Que voulez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle, gênée par l'apparition de l'homme devant sa porte.

**« Arthur m'a demandé d'aller vous réveiller, il veut vous voir aux écuries. »** Répondit-il.

**« En clair ordre de l'évêque. »** Déclara paresseusement Léandre depuis son lit la couverture juste au niveau du ventre révélant son torse musclé. Il souriait béatement au sarmate va savoir pourquoi ?

Gauvain était troublé par ce jeune homme, sa voix ne tremblait pas mais était encore celle d'un enfant pas plus vieux que 17 ans et malgré le fait qu'il ne le voyait pas, il le devinait intelligent et courageux, le seul problème semblé être ses mains fines qui tenaient encore la poignée de la porte, savait-il tenir une épée et se défendre ?

**« Très bien, dites-lui que je me prépare et que j'arrive. »** Dit-elle.

L'homme eut un moment d'hésitation. Et finit par déclarer :

**« Je suis Gauvain. »** Dit-il simplement alors qu'intérieurement elle se retint de sourire, il ne savait pas qu'il s'était déjà présenté à elle dans d'autre circonstances alors qu'il parlait dans la nuit.

**« Et moi Lysandre. »** Répondit-elle le plus simplement au monde habituer à son faux nom.

**« Bien, je vais dire à Arthur que vous nous rejoindrez dans quelques instants. »**

Il lui sourit, puis partit.

**« Tu as vu sa tête quand tu as ouvert la porte,** s'esclaffa-t-il, **il n'en revenait pas de me trouver ici certainement. »**

**« Au lieu de rire comme un idiot tu ferais mieux de te préparer et d'aller rejoindre Arthur aux écuries. »**

**« Tu ne viens pas ? »**

**« Bien sur que si. »**

Au même instant on frappa une seconde fois à la porte.

**« Qui se peut bien être encore. »** Marmonna-t-elle en allant toutefois ouvrir la porte qui laissa place à un Horton nerveux qui se tordait les mains.

**« L'évêque désire vous voir, tout de suite. »**

**« Mais je croyais que nous devions aller l'attendre aux écuries conformément à ce que nous a dit... »**

**« Il y a eu un changement, il souhaite vous voir maintenant, qu'importe votre tenue. »** Continua-t-il quand il remarqua le regard de la jeune femme sur sa longue robe enfilée a la hâte.

**« Nous nous rejoindrons devant nos montures Al, je m'occupe de préparer la tienne. »**

**« Merci Léandre. »**

OoO_OoO

La première chose qu'elle vue en entrant dans la chambre de l'évêque sur une pièce de terre rompue en morceaux a côté d'un grand bureau où s'empiler nombre de paperasse dont une carte des chemins de Rome.

**« Ah Alyana, cela ne saurait tarder. »**

**« Pourquoi m'avoir fait quérir, mon éminence. »**

**« Il faut que tu aille informer Arthur que je désire le voir seul afin de l'entretenir sur un sujet auquel il m'en est complètement ressorti hier soir. »**

**« Vous m'avez demandé de venir juste pour cela ? »** Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

**« Bien sur petite sotte, tu es sous mon service. Et il t'écoutera je le sais, ses parents et les tiens étaient bons amis. »**

**« Je suis une femme mon éminence. »** Déclara-t-elle doucement laissant sous-entendre la non présence de son armure et de sa cape.

**« Je le vois bien Alyana mais il m'est venu aux oreilles ta récente rencontre avec le sarmate, chose qui me déplaît énormément tu as une fois de plus outrepassé mes ordres, mais en fin de compte non, je ne t'en veux pas au contraire, cela change mes plans pas dans un sens mauvais. »**

Elle en comprenait plus rien a la situation, pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? A quoi pensait l'évêque ?

**« Comment pouvait vous savoir cela,** s'exclama-t-elle ahurie, **la seule pers... »** Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement, Léandre était le seul à savoir cela mais de là à aller le reporter a l'évêque, impossible. Alors qui ?

**« Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que je te fais surveiller,** dit-il sournoisement en répondent à sa question muette, **simple mesure de précaution après tout tu n'es pas si différente d'eux. »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** S'offusqua-t-elle.

Mais il laissa sa question sans réponse et se contenta de la regarder froidement.

**« Va me chercher Arthur. »**

**« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres mon seigneur. »** Se plia-t-elle a contrecœur en sachant très bien que l'évêque ne comptait en aucun cas répondre à sa question.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

**« Horton, je te laisse le soin de continuer a quêter ses moindres faits et gestes et à me les reporter. »**

**« Je dois dire que nous avons bien été chanceux dans la nuit que ce garde vienne nous prévenir qu'une femme sortait des appartements du commandant et son capitaine. »**

**« Oui. »** Répondit l'évêque un sourire aux lèvres.

Alyana traversa au pas de course la place de marché et franchit la porte de l'écurie non sans remarquer le regard ébahi de Léandre qui ne comprenait comme elle plus rien des plans de l'évêque mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite et afficha un sourire sensuel sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensait tout de même pas...

**« Que fait tu de si bonne heure ici douce guérisseuse ? »** S'enquit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas.

**« Je dois voir le commandant Arthur. »**

**« C'est moi,** déclara un homme en retrait par rapport aux autres tous rassembler. **En quoi puis-je vous être utile gente dame ? »**

**« Mon seigneur l'évêque souhaite vous entretenir sur un sujet qui requière votre intention dans ses quartiers personnels. »**

**« De quel sujet s'agit-il ? »**

**« Je n'en sais pas plus à part ce que je viens de vous dire ici même. »**

**« Dite bien à l'évêque que si il souhaite m'entretenir sur la moindre chose il n'a qu'à se déplacer lui-même. »** Son ton était calme mais on en déceler sans peine la colère froide qui l'abritait contre l'évêque, à qui d'autre tout le monde détester cette personne, elle la première et pourtant elle travaillait pour lui.

**« Est ce vraiment ce que vous souhaiter que je reporte à l'évêque ? »** Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

**« Oui. »**

**« En ce cas. »** Fit-elle en s'inclinent.

**« Viens par ici. »** Déclara-t-on soudain

A quels jeux Léandre jouer-t-il encore ? Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas comme les femmes qui l'avaient coutume de voir, soumise et obéissante et qui se devaient d'écouter leurs maris.

**« Que me veux-tu ? »** Dit-elle une fois qu'elle fût devant lui.

**« Rien,** murmura-t-il, **hormis mettre en rogne le sarmate qui te dévore des yeux. »** Continua-t-il en laissant un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Gauvain ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Surtout ne pas se retourner, surtout ne pas le regarder.

**« Arrête cela n'est pas drôle, il faudra que je t'entretienne sur certaines choses quand nous en aurons l'occasion. »**

**« Quoi ? »** Déclara-t-il en recouvrent son sérieux.

**« L'évêque par je ne sais quel moyen est au courant pour cette nuit. »**

**« Comment es-ce possible..**Dit-il étonner. **Viens, allons en parler là où toutes oreilles indiscrètes ne pourra nous entendre. »**

Il lui prit le bras et la conduisit à l'extérieur non sans entendre la réplique de l'un des chevaliers sarmates.

**« La providence ne soit avec nous pour qu'une aussi belle femme soit dans les mains d'un idiot pareil. »**

OoO_OoO

Une fois qu'ils furent arriver devant leurs chambres, Léandre referma soigneusement la porte et s'accouda contre le mur pendant qu'Alyana se changer en troquant sa robe contre l'armure propre des soldats romains.

**« Alors comme cela l'évêque est au courant de ton échappée nocturne, comment ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas justement. Il a juste dit me faire surveiller, mais je ne connais aucun homme du bataillon à part toi et Léonorius à être au courant de mon identité et aucun a reporter a l'évêque mes moindres faits et gestes. »**

**« Les hommes même s'ils te sont fidèles ne peuvent décevoir aux ordres de l'évêque tu le sais très bien. Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi il te fait surveiller. »**

**« La question est là, il n'y en a aucune, jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours fait selon ses désirs. Même maintenant où il m'a ordonné de me rendre ainsi vêtu voir Arthur. »**

**« Peut-être que la solution est là en fait, ce n'est pas toi qu'il fait surveiller mais les sarmates ou plutôt ce que tu fais avec les sarmates. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle encore.

**« Cette fois-ci c'est à toi d'y répondre et tu en auras le temps durant ton voyage qui te mènera à la villa d'Honorius. Puis-je me retourner maintenant ou n'as tu toujours pas finis de te changer ? »**

**« J'ai fini, mais peux-tu m'aider a tresser mes cheveux ? Je n'y arriverais pas seule malheureusement ils sont trop longs. »**

**« Mais magnifique, te rappel tu l'une de tes missions confiées par l'empereur où tu devais débusquer ce traître ? A l'instar où tu es rentré dans cette taverne il y a un an à Rome, je me rappelle le regard que les hommes jetaient sur toi. Tu représentais tout ce qu'un homme cherche chez une femme la beauté, mais une beauté sauvage pour toi, qui n'appartint pas aux femmes romaines, ton regard limpide et ta démarche royale. Si seulement bon nombre d'homme savait que la beauté fragile des Domitius était en réalité une mercenaire et de surcroît la plus compétente, je me demande comment ils réagiraient. »**

**« Je ne suis pas la plus forte dans mon domaine, tu es bien avant moi Léandre et Léonorius aussi. »**

**« Serte Léonorius est pas mal mais il vieillit le pauvre, bientôt quelqu'un le remplacera. Toute victoire n'est pas éternelle. Et ce vieux Léonorius m'approuverait j'en suis certain. »**

**« En est tu seulement sure ? Pour le moment en tout cas le vieux arrive toujours à te botter le derrière. »**

Léonorius accoudé au battant de la porte regarder Léandre une lueur ironique dans le regard.

**« Nous ne t'avons point entendu entrer cher amis. »** Se rattrapa Léandre.

**« Probablement parce que le vieux lion n'est pas aussi rouillé que cela. »**

**« Pense-tu mon cher Lénorius tu arrive toujours à étonner ton entourage c'est pour cela que je t'ai toujours gardé à mes côtés. »** Déclara-t-elle en lui décochent un sourire ravi.

**« Dit plutôt que c'était surtout pour t'éviter d'avoir à supporter ton second à longueur de journée. »**

**« C'est aussi une raison. » **Rit-elle.

**« Faite comme si je n'étais pas là surtout. »** Marmonna Léandre en lâchent la natte de la jeune femme.

Il l'aida à revêtir sa cape rouge et lui couvrit le bas du visage avec une étole de soie qu'il avait trouvé dans l'un des coffres à habit ne laissant voir que ses yeux.

**« Pourquoi mettre cela ? »**

**« Simple mesure de précaution, je ne tiens pas a ce qu'ils savent quel secret se cache derrière cette cape. »**

**« Si vous avez fini, il serait temps de rejoindre l'évêque. »** Intervint Léonorius.

**« Et où se trouve-t-il ? » **Demanda Alyana.

**« Certainement en route vers les écuries. »**

**« Mieux vaut nous presser alors. »**

OoO_OoO

Ils retrouvèrent l'évêque a l'entrée des écuries et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, les chevaliers d'un côté, Arthur seul de l'autre.

L'un d'eux bouscula l'évêque en passant près de lui et ne s'excusa pas montrant ainsi à quel point aller son respect envers l'homme d'Église.

**« Mon homme de confiance Horton Pondoraius, vous accompagnera lors de votre mission,** déclara-t-il sans ambages, **et le commandant Lysandre Domitius vous conduira au domaine de Marius Honorius, il sera chargé de la protection d'Alecto, il vous sera utile si vous êtes attaqué. »**

**« Une épée de plus ne servira à rien contre une armée de picte, surtout une épée romaine. »** Rétorqua un sarmate sèchement en le fixent de son regard noir avant de le fixer sur Léandre.

Génial il pensait que c'était lui le commandant, qui dit mieux ?

**« Ne vous méprenez pas chevaliers,** intervint-elle sèchement, **mais l'homme que vous fixez ainsi n'est pas le bon, sachez que je suis le commandant Domitius et que je ne me laisserais pas insulter par un homme qui ignore tout jusque-là de mon existence. »**

**« Tristan,** intervint l'un de ses amis alors que fameux Tristan allait répliquer, **arrête, garde ta hargne pour le combat. »**

**« Que Dieu vous aide pendant que vous remplirez votre devoir pour Rome. »** Continua l'évêque en sourient, n'ignorent rien des regards haineux que les sarmates lui lançaient.

**« J'ai aussi un devoir envers mes hommes. »** Rétorqua Arthur, celui de les ramener ici en vie.

**« Eh bien aidez-les a rentraient chez eux,** s'exclama l'évêque joyeusement. **Commandant Lysandre j'attends de vous que vous rameniez cette famille en vie. »**

**« Oui votre éminence. »**

Une fois que l'évêque fut partie, Léandre a ses talons qui lui adressa un bref signe de salut, Arthur reporta son regard sur elle.

**« Votre monture est prête ? »** Lui demanda-t-il froidement.

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors prenez vos affaires nous partons. »**

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre là a été dur à construire je dois dire, mais en fin de compte je m'en suis sortie.<p>

Surtout chose impossible il fait presque huit pages, j'ai battu mon record c'est bien la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bisous.


End file.
